2,628,000 minutes of RENT
by irishlizard
Summary: A look into the lives of the RENT characters 5 years after the initial Christmas meeting. See what the gang is up to and how they're lives have or haven't changed. This is my first try, so any pointers would be great. Enjoy!


**2,628,000 Minutes of Rent**

**By lizziek**

As Roger's eyes scanned over the picture-laden walls of the café, they always managed to focus on one particular photograph. It was a black and white print of Mimi in her wedding dress, flowers in her hair. She was laughing so hard her eyes were closed. She was beautiful, and looked so happy in the arms of the black man she was dancing with.

"So what do you think?"

Benny's response jolted Roger out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Umm…I think I like that one," Roger said, pointing to a prospective album cover on the page in front of him. "I think the band will like that one the most."

"Great. I'll give Marie a call to finalize it. You know, most executives wouldn't give the time of day to their clients. You're lucky I like you," Benny laughed as he got up out of the booth and got his cell phone from his pocket. "Hey, Marie. Benny. I just…"

Roger lost the conversation as Benny made his way to a secluded corner. Roger's glance returned to the picture on the wall. He could remember that day almost a year ago. The happiest day of his life. He married the woman of his dreams, surrounded by his friends, his family. The picture captured a moment of joy; Collins' smile was just as big as Mimi's. He not only was a groomsman, but had the honor of walking Mimi down the aisle. Mark had been the best man. Joann, who had just been given a temporary seat as a judge, acted as the justice of the peace. It was a small ceremony. It took quite a bit of persuading from Benny to get the church to let them use it; it was the same one in which Angel's funeral was held. Not wanting to upset anyone, Roger asked Collins if it would be alright; he just smiled. "Only if I can cater the reception."

Which, of course he did, in the very café Roger was in at the moment. Shortly after Collins' Robin-Hooding expedition was discovered and an encounter with the police that was too close for comfort, even for Collins, he went another direction. The summer following Angel's death marked the end of the Life Café. At the going-out-of-business party, Collins had an epiphany. If he had learned anything from Angel, it was to live in the moment. He figured he was already as poor as he could get, so what the hell. Later that week, he purchased the café with money he borrowed from Benny. After renovating it with a Southwest motif and renaming it "Beso de Angel," Collins opened the first internet café in Alphabet City.

The past 4 years had been booming with business. Locals, tourists, and even artists and executives taking a break from CyberArts across the street flocked to the refuge. Even Collins couldn't believe the success it was. He had been able to pay Benny back within 6 months of the grand opening. The gang had had many good times in there since. Birthday parties, holidays, and, of course, Roger and Mimi's wedding reception. Looking at the picture made him realize their first anniversary was next week; he still didn't know what he was going to get her.

"I know I'm attractive, but, man, you gotta stop staring at me."

Roger turned to find Collins had taken Benny's seat. He had brought over a pot of coffee and some cups. He poured the cups while laughing at his witticism. It was remarkable how positive he had been. There were times every once in while when someone would mention Angel's name or Collins would look at one of the numerous pictures up around the café that you could look in his eyes and tell the heartbreak he felt, even to this day. But for the most part, he had been incredibly calm and serene about the situation. He had found his true love; he didn't need anything else. That's why he'd never even tried to find another partner.

"So are we having a party next week?" Collins asked.

"You tell me."

"I'm thinking…yeah."

Collins pulled out a cigarette from his shirt pocket and stuck it in his mouth. He turned around and took the ash tray from the booth behind him. "So what does Mr. Manager have to say?" he asked after taking a puff.

"Oh, same ole, same ole. Just finishing up the new album. Hey, when are you gonna let us play here again?"

"Whenever you want, as long as I don't have to pay you," he smiled as he offered Roger the cigarette.

Roger shook his head, indicating he'd pass, as he reached for his coffee cup. "I still don't know what to do for Mimi. Any ideas?"

"She's YOUR wife, lover boy. Ah, the business man returns," Collins said as he made room for Benny.

"That took long enough."

"Yeah, I-uh-got a call from Allison again. She's not ready for me to move back in."

It was the third time in the past five years they had been separated. The only reason she'd stayed with him was to make her father mad. He'd only stayed with her to make her father happy. On nights that he worked late, or in times like this when he wasn't allowed back home, he stayed in a small studio apartment in Collins' building. "Well, you can always come over to my place if you get lonely," Collins winked.

"Thanks," Benny laughed.

Just then, the door opened. They saw an attractive blonde walk in the door. Mark was trailing behind her. "Uh-hi. You guys, this is Lyssa. Lyssa, this is Roger and Collins. And this is Benny, I was telling you about."

"Pleasure to meet you all," she said coldly, refusing to shake any of their hands.

So this was the girl Mark couldn't stop talking about. Ever since he took his film to a local festival 3 months ago, it was constantly Lyssa this, Lyssa that. The boy would do anything for her. That was the problem. He couldn't; she wouldn't let him. He couldn't even open a door for her. From this first meeting, Roger and Collins could see that she was a strong independent woman. Much to his dismay, even Mark knew she didn't want to be in a relationship. Ever.

"Mark was telling me you owned a studio and might be willing to cooperate on a new movie. My station is mostly news and small indie projects; it would be fantastic if we could get some help to premiere a larger scale project."

"Sure. Stop by the studio sometime and we'll talk," Benny said casually.

"How about now," she immediately responded.

"Sure. I'll walk you over; it's just across the street. Roger, thanks. I'll let you know when we need you to come in. Excuse us."

Benny got up and led the way. Mark was following behind until Lyssa said, "Thanks, Mark. I'll take it from here."

Mark stared at the two as they walked out of the café. "Quite a catch," Roger observed. "I'd say you've got her eating out of the palm of your hand."

"Shut up. I know," Mark said as he put his camera bag on the table and sat down next to Roger, who was laughing along with Collins. He was currently working on a documentary on unusual religious groups found on the streets of New York City. It wasn't his idea; Lyssa had proposed it to him after seeing his work, so of course he got on it immediately.

"Any progress on taming the beast?" Collins asked as he put out his cigarette.

"What do you think? But she did call me by the right name, that's a switch. I had to endure being called Mike until a week ago."

"The customers await. Well, hang in there, boy. She'll come around. Eventually. Maybe," Collins joked as he got up.

"Thanks for the encouragement," Mark called after him. He then threw his head back against the booth seat. "Why do I torture myself?"

"Because you're a masochist and enjoy pursuing relationships that are either destined to fail or never even exist."

"As sad as it is, I think you're right," Mark admitted.

At least he had gotten over Maureen. That had only taken three years. Fat lot of good it did him. A few months ago, Joann had kicked her out of their apartment. This time when she asked to stay, he did it out of kindness, not under the false hope they would get back together. "I'm gonna head back to the apartment and look over some film. Care to join me?"

"I'll walk over to the studio with you; I've got some album business to finish."

With that, Mark and Roger got up and left, waving to Collins as they exited the café. Roger headed across the street to CyberArts Studio, while Mark continued down the block to his apartment. He looked around him. You wouldn't recognize the scenery from the changes it had undergone over the past five years. The studio/condo complex had been built and erased all evidence that a tent city ever existed. His own apartment building had been cleaned up. The new appearance warded off the bums that used to hang around. Had the Bohemian life died?

He was busy pondering this as he opened the door to his apartment and was greeted by the sight of Maureen standing on the kitchen table delivering a dramatic monologue. "Oh, hi!" she said as she suddenly jerked out of character and jumped down off the table.

"Don't mind me. I wouldn't want to interrupt your work," Mark said. She had been working at a local community theatre for several years now, and scoring minor roles with some of the movies at CyberArts agencies every once in a while. Nothing big, but enough to keep her occupied.

"Watch this and tell me what you think."

Mark removed his camera bag and coat while watching Maureen step unto a chair, making her way to the table. After a moment of composing herself, she began her speech. It was probably only the hundredth time Mark had heard it, so he was able to tune it out.

"That's great. You'll be amazing," he said as she finished.

"Do you really think so? The show opens in two weeks. Oh my gosh, what time is it. I gotta run; I'll be late for rehearsal. Bye!" she said as she grabbed her coat and gave Mark a quick peck on the cheek. He was used to it by now. From there he took out the film he had shot that morning. He knew it wasn't good, and dreaded viewing it, but he began looking over the frames anyway, thinking to himself, "Oh, the things I do for love."

It was a week later. Most of the gang was at the café celebrating Mimi and Roger's anniversary. Several other friends were gathered there as well. Maureen was at rehearsal, so she was not there to see the Joann and her new girlfriend, who had just walked through the door. Rachel was a Wall Street stock broker with high connections. Joann's one year position in the judge's seat was almost coming to an end. Rachel had assured her she would have a permanent judge's seat higher up in the food chain by the end of the month. It was a dream come true for any lawyer, at least it should be. Even with the new look of the neighborhood, Joann could see Rachel's thinly disguised disapproval. But she decided to ignore it. Tonight was a night like the good ole days; tonight was a night of laughter and love.

"Good evening, ladies. So glad you join us for this fine get together," Collins said in an exaggerated polite-host attitude. He then broke into laughter and threw his arms around Joann. "Come here, you!"

"Where's the happy couple?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

After downing a swallow, Collins pointed them out with the same hand he had his beer bottle in. "Make yourselves at home," he said, mostly to Rachel. She ignored him and walked after Joann. His glare after her told Mark, who had made his way across the room, his impression of her.

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah, almost as cold as yours," Collins said as he lightly hit Mark's arm. "And where might she be tonight?"

"Probably at CyberArts. She fell in love with the studio the moment she walked in. She's more likely to hit it off with Benny than with me."

"Don't say that too loud. Benny's around here somewhere, and we wouldn't wanna give him any ideas."

Mark smiled slightly as Collins left to go meet someone else. He looked around the café. Everyone was having a good time. Especially Roger and Mimi. Roger was able to surprise her with the party and with Collins help was able to get everyone together. The free-spirited get togethers didn't happen as often as they used to and weren't the norm in the café, but they were still as good as ever. Mark went over to congratulate Mimi and Roger. "So you made it a whole year. That means it'll last forever right?"

"Hey now, don't curse us," Mimi said as she got up to give Mark a hug. "Thanks for coming."

She was wearing an outfit she had designed herself, her final project from last semester. She was in her final semester now, ready to get her fashion degree in less than a month. The small boutique that she worked at agreed to let her display and sell her designs there. She and Roger lived only a couple of blocks away from the studio. After the renovations to the old buildings, they had already settled into their new apartment and opted to stay there, allowing them to have time apart from the rest of the gang.

"Baby, I'm gonna go get a beer, want one?" Roger shook his head. "Mark?"

"Thanks." He responded and Mimi left to get the drinks. "This is going well," Mark said to Roger.

"It's perfect."

"Yeah," Mark said, unconvincingly.

"C'mon, have a good time. Oh, did you meet Rachel?"

"Who? Oh, yeah, Joann's new-Um, kind of."

"Yeah, me too. And here's the man we have to thank for the party!" Roger noticed as Collins came up and put his arm around his shoulder.

As the three sat down, Benny walked over. "I hear you're stealing Mark's woman," Collins said, making Benny laugh and Mark blush slightly.

"Not yet. She's probably still at the studio, we can't get her to leave. You've got your work cut out for you on that one," Benny said, pulling up a chair. "How's living with Maureen…again?"

"Fine. Lately I've been shooting a lot, and she has rehearsal, so we stay out of each other's way."

Collins looked towards the door, noticing that someone had just walked in. "Speak of the devil, here she comes."

Maureen was looking around. When she spotted the boys, she jumped up and down and waved. She made her way through the crowd and ran over to Roger and gave him a hug. "Congratulations! Sorry I'm late, rehearsal ran over. Oh, thank you," she said as Collins pulled up a chair. "Such a gentleman!"

"Anything for you, sweet heart," he said as he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's raise some hell!"

The celebration lasted well into the morning, the crowd gradually getting smaller and smaller. Maureen and Joann exchanged only daunting glances, no harsh words to the surprise of everyone. Joann left early with Rachel shortly after Maureen walked in and had forgotten her coat. Mark had taken it to his apartment and called her the next day to tell her where it was. "Thanks. I figured that's what I did with it. I'll come by on my way home from work."

"K, I'll talk to you later," Mark said as he hung up the phone. Maureen was still sleeping on the couch, but he figured she would be at rehearsal when Joann would drop by. As he was walking away, his phone rang. "Hello."

"Hi, Mark. This is Lyssa. I'm over at the studio and was wondering if you could come in. We need preliminary footage to show to see if they'll launch the idea. Be here in 15 minutes."

She hung up on him before he could answer. Taking the phone away from his ear he said, "Sure. I'll be right over, boss."

He still didn't know why he felt so strongly for her. No matter what he did, he couldn't help feeling attracted to her. And every rejection made him try harder. "Off to the slaughter once again," he said to himself as he put on his scarf and gathered his things to head out the door.

As he ran across the street to the studio, he waved to Collins who was cleaning up after the night before with the help of Roger and Mimi. Once he entered the studio building, he went to the room where Lyssa was. "So here's what I have. It's not great, I haven't gotten much of a chance to research…"

"Well, did you get what I asked?"

"Of course, but you know what I think a great idea would be…"

"That doesn't matter, just give me your best stuff and let's go. This is important to me," she said, grabbing the film out of his bag and heading out the door.

"You're welcome," he called after her.

As Mark walked into the hall, he saw Benny. "Hey, Mark. Big break, huh?"

"Lyssa hopes so."

"And you don't?"

"It's not my movie. Everything has to be shot her way; I think it could be a helluva lot better."

"It can't be that bad."

"It's crap. I'm shooting crap for a girl that hates me."

"Relax, I'm sure you aren't the only man she hates," Benny smiled, trying to cheer him up.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Coffin?" Marie, the secretary, asked.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Gray told me to send you up to his office as soon as you got in."

"Tell him I'm on my way."

"You in trouble?" Mark asked.

"Who knows? Maybe Allison is mediating through him. I'll catch you later, Mark. Good luck."

"Thanks, you too."

Mark looked around the lobby. He wasn't sure what room Lyssa had gone into so he just sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby, closing his eyes picturing a different situation. In his daydream, he presented HIS film to Lyssa, who loved it. The studio loved it too, so much they not only endorsed it, but had them sign on for a multiple movie deal. Lyssa threw her arms around Mark's neck and kissed him, saying, "You're a genius!" This was the beginning of a great relationship…

Mark was brought back to reality by the slamming of a door. He saw Lyssa walking out of the board room and back into the previous room. He followed her in. She had her back turned toward him. "They hated it."

"I could have told you that."

"Then why'd you let me make a fool of myself?" she said loudly, turning to him.

"Because you wouldn't listen; I tried."

She wiped away tears she was ashamed to shed. "Whatever. I'll find a new cameraman and reshoot…"

"You don't need a new cameraman. I'm good, you know that."

"Well, maybe I was wrong."

"Maybe your idea is wrong."

"What?!?" she said as she glared at him.

"Have you thought of trying something else?"

"No," she said turning to walk out.

"Well, I have," he said as he smiled at her. As she turned back around, he thought he saw her almost smile back.

Maureen was awakened by someone knocking on the door. She was hung over from the night before and didn't feel like getting up. She threw the covers over her head. When the knocking got louder, she got up and answered it. "Damn maintenance."

However, when she opened the door, it wasn't the maintenance people. It was Joann. "What do you want?" Maureen asked, not hiding the contempt in her voice.

"I didn't realize you were staying here."

"Well, I am."

"Is Mark around?"

"Does it look like it?"

"I was going to come by after work and get my coat, but I figured I could just come by now, instead. Rachel and I are going…"

"Oh, that's its name," Maureen said, leaving the doorway and looking for Joann's coat.

Joann followed Maureen into the apartment. "Yes, that's HER name. You would know that if you asked."

"Now why would I do a crazy thing like that? I don't really want to know who I get dumped for."

"I didn't leave because of her."

"Do I care? Here, you can LEAVE now," she said, handing Joann her coat.

Joann was headed to the door when she stopped and turned around. "Look, cant' we just try to get along? It'll make life easier."

"Life's not easy, Judge Jefferson. You, of all people, should know that."

"Yes, I should, because for the past five years I've had to deal with a cheating girlfriend who for the last year didn't support a damn thing I did. For once in my life, things are going my way. I'm going to get a permanent seat on the bench, with Rachel's help, and…"

"Like that's what you want."

"Of course it is. That's what all lawyers want."

"Not the one I knew."

"Well, you don't know me then."

"Not now. The Joann I knew," she paused. "The one I loved, was a fighter. She didn't sit back on her clout cloud just because it's what everyone wanted. You love being in the courtroom, participating, not observing. If you've changed that much, I'm glad you threw me out."

"Me TOO!" Joann shouted as she slammed the door. She stomped down the steps. As she left the building, she hailed a taxi. It pulled up and she began opening the door. She stopped suddenly. Maureen was right; she didn't want to be a judge. She was an attorney at heart; she loved and missed it. Who was she kidding? Rachel, because she knew the only reason they were together was each other's status. The courthouse, all her family and friends, and mostly herself. But not Maureen. As strange as it was, it was the truth.

"Are you getting in or not?" the driver asked.

"No, sorry. I forgot something. Thanks."

Joann shut the door and the taxi drove off. She saw Maureen walking out of the building. "Hey!"

Maureen stopped to see who was talking, but immediately turned around and kept walking. Joann ran to catch up with her. She grabbed Maureen's arm to turn her around. "Get the hell away from me!" Maureen said as she pulled away. When she turned around, Joann could tell she had been crying. Joann looked into Maureen's eyes and took her into her arms.

"I'm sorry." They just stood there for several minutes, both crying. Joann pulled away and took Maureen's hand. "One more try?"

Maureen closed her eyes, clearing the tears. She opened them and smiled, taking both of Joann's hand in hers. "Let's go, pookie," she said while leading Joann over to the café. She felt resistance.

"Only on one condition…No more "pookie"."

"Deal."

"You wanted to see me."

"Benjamin, yes, come in. Sit down"

Benny hesitantly walked into Mr. Gray's office; his hands still got sweaty even after working for the man for years. He sat down slowly, pulled the chair close to the desk, and rested both elbows on the desktop. He was worried what the meeting was about. Mr. Gray had not spoken to him in at least a week, which Benny saw as a bad sign. "We've got some serious discussing to do."

"About what, sir?"

"My daughter."

It was the answer Benny feared. He sat back in the chair, picturing his career, his dream, the past 7 years of his life falling apart, and there was nothing he could do about it. "Mr. Gray, I can assure you I'll do whatever you-she wants to sort through this. It's just a misunder…"

"Let me finish."

"Yes, please."

"She wants a divorce." With that, he took out an envelope. "She asked me to give you these."

At that moment Benny braced himself by putting his elbows on his knees. While staring at the floor, he said, "I'm sure we can work through this, sir. I never wanted it to come to this."

"Neither did I, Benny."

It was the first time his potential ex-father-in-law had called him anything less formal than Benjamin. At this strange occurrence, Benny looked at the senior executive. "Sir?"

"I know what you've put her through, and I know what she's put you through. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised it's lasted this long. But it's time to stop pretending; it just won't work. Now I've thought long and hard about what to do here, and I'm afraid there's only one thing to do…"

Benny looked at the ceiling, taking a deep breath and clasping his hands behind his head. He wasn't ready for this; he would never be ready for this. "I have to piss my daughter off and make you co-executive."

Benny wasn't sure he had heard right. In fact, he was sure he hadn't. "Excuse me?"

"Son, I'm keeping you here. I'm not about to let my best employee get snatched up by the competitors. I love my daughter, but I'm a businessman. Besides, I like you. So what do you say?" Mr. Gray said while taking out another set of papers. "All you have to do is sign."

"Well, sir, um, I-uh…"

Benny was speechless. Mr. Gray reached his hand out; Benny took it whole-heartedly and shook with a big smile. "Thank you, sir. I don't know what to say…"

"That'll do. Now take the day off to look over the papers and tell me what you decide."

"Thank you, so much. You're a great man, and I will show you that you made a good choice."

"I know you will. Now, do what I said."

"Yes sir," Benny said, taking the papers into his hands. As he was heading out of the door, Mr. Gray called him back.

"Oh, and Benny, I suggest you sign both sets of papers," Mr. Gray winked.

Benny made his way out of the building and headed over to the café. He had to tell someone the good news: he got promoted and he didn't have to deal with Allison anymore. It turned out to be a great day.

"You know, that sounds fantastic. I mean, really fantastic. How did you come up with it?" Lyssa asked as she and Mark exited the CyberArts building.

"It just comes natural," he said jokingly.

"Really, I underestimated you. I can understand if you want to pursue this alone; I guess I don't know as much as I thought."

"That's alright. I think we can make a great movie."

"You think WE can, huh?" This time he has sure she was smiling. "If there's anyway I can make it up to you…"

They were just passing the café. "You can let me buy you a cup of coffee."

"We'll see," she said, letting Mark open the door for her. He sat for a moment content with himself.

"You better get your ass in here, boy, unless you wanna pay the heating bill."

Mark heeded Collins' warning with a smile. He walked in, surprised to see everyone who was there. Joann sat with her arm around Maureen in the seat across from Roger and Mimi. Collins, with a cigarette in his mouth, and Benny were moving a table and chairs over to the booth. Mark took his seat next to Lyssa, but not before pushing her chair up to the table for her. She smiled, as did everyone else. Collins brought over cups and a pot of coffee. He sat down, lighting his cigarette and pulling an ashtray close. He inhaled, put his arm on the back of Benny's chair and blew out a puff of smoke while stating, "Ah, this is the life."


End file.
